


great fucking save

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, World Juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: Cal makes a save. Carter thanks him.





	great fucking save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyava/gifts).



> [I assume if you're reading this, you already know what this is about, but in case you don't..](https://twitter.com/PeteBlackburn/status/945795938362241024)

Carter grinned as he tugged off Cal’s shirt, not wanting to take his hands off him.

“God, Cal,” he murmured, already working to shove the boy’s pants off, too. “That was a great fucking save, you played so well…”

He had thanked him on the ice, of course, too, once he had processed everything. But Cal deserved more than a, “Good job,” and a fist bump.

Carter sank to his knees easily. “Best save of the year,” he declared.

Carter had been teasing him since they’d gotten off of the ice, whispering all of the things he wanted to do to praise him. They played Slovakia the next day, which limited the possibilities, but damn had it gotten him worked up. So Cal was already half hard, and it didn’t take much to get him all the way there.

Carter took it slow. He lazily kissed up Cal’s thighs until he reached his cock, happy to take the tip into his mouth.

And Cal, Cal just let him, leaning back and looking down at him. “You look so pretty, Carter,” he sighed, running his thumb over Carter’s cheek.

Carter hummed contentedly and kept going, using a hand to cover what his mouth couldn’t. He wasn’t the most skilled, maybe, but he tried, wanting only the best for Cal. If Cal’s soft moans as he continued were anything to judge by, he was doing an okay job. He only stopped when Cal pulled him off and pulled him up onto the bed beside him.

“Cal, did I—”

He was cut off with a kiss. For a second he didn’t react, but soon he was leaning into it, opening his mouth and trying to pull Cal closer.

“I wish I could fuck you,” he murmured, and Carter shivered at the thought. “Bet you’d look so good, just opening up for me and taking what I give you…”

And Carter wanted it. He wanted Cal, Cal, _Cal_ …

“Maybe after the tournament?” Cal asked with a cheeky smile, and Carter just nodded. Cal patted his cheek and kissed him again. “For now, though, I think I’d like to come on your face, if that’s okay?”

He was so polite about it, and it killed Carter, because he knew he could do more. He could imagine Cal shoving and taking, but he wasn’t, and it was as touching as somebody could possibly be while asking to come on your face.

“I told you, whatever you want,” Carter insisted.

The look Cal gave him made Carter wonder if he was going to take him up on that offer. For then, though, Carter let Cal re-position him on the bed so that he could get his mouth back on him. He pressed a kiss to the tip before murmuring, "You can be rough if that's what you want. I would be okay with that.”

He took the head back into his mouth after that and resumed where he had left off, trying to hollow his cheeks and make it good, make it everything Cal deserved.

He was rewarded with the sound of Cal’s moans, passionate and loud and everything he would expect from Callan Foote.

”I’m gonna come, soon, Carter,” he groaned, a hand finding the back of Carter’s neck, trying to get him to speed up a bit, to take him a bit deeper.

Carter choked a bit, closing his eyes as he continued, melting under Cal’s touch. Before he knew it, Cal was pulling back and coming, painting Carter’s face in white.

He just panted, trying to recover, blinking innocently. It was lost on Cal, of course, who just stared, in awe.

”You look so good, Carter, can only imagine what you’ll look like after I fuck you. Your lips are so red, and you’re all covered in my come...”

Carter imagined it, almost wished he could see himself. “Guess we’ll see, soon?” he asked, voice hopeful.

Cal laughed, bright. “I guess,” he agreed. He ran the pad of his thumb over Carter’s cheek, smearing it in come, before gently pressing it against Carter’s mouth.

At first he was a bit surprised, but he took Cal’s thumb into his mouth all the same, preening at the attention. “You look so good with something in your mouth, and you’re so good at sucking cock...”

His cheeks flushed as Cal pulled his hand away, patting Carter’s hair. “Now come on. The guys are out celebrating, we don’t want to be missing for too long?”

Carter nodded. He was hard, of course he was, but he knew he could deal with it. Besides, Cal seemed to know what was best, and he did have a point. “I meant it, you know,” he said, as he watched Cal tug on his boxers and pants. “You had an amazing game.”

”So did you.” Cal smiled, pulling on his shirt as he went into the bathroom to wet a towel. When he came back out, he wiped off Carter’s face, attempting to make him at least half-way presentable. The team would know what was going on, there wasn’t exactly a way to hide it. But it was probably still a good idea for him to not walk out covered in Cal’s come.

(His mind toyed with the idea, everybody knowing, everyone seeing. He tucked the thought away for another time.)

Carter bit his lip hard, willing his erection to die down at least a little bit. Maybe everybody would see, he mused.

”Come on, ready?” Carter was a bit jealous of how quickly Cal could get himself looking like nothing had happened. “Let’s go celebrate that fucking win.”

”Yeah,” Carter agreed, standing up. He looked at Cal and grinned. “Let’s go celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> back in my comfort zone i guess.. after this im done with short random hockey drabbles i swear (also if you dont think imma write a 100% legit sequel to this fic?? ur wrong its about to be litttt)
> 
> come yell with me about wjc @ dontbreakmycarterhart on tumblr !! (normally jacklisowski but.. wjc)


End file.
